La luz en ti
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: Mikey es un chico huérfano de 17 años según para él tiene una vida normal. Todo cambia cuando un viejo señor pide hablar con él, diciendo que es su hijo. Ahora tiene que convivir con 3 hermanos, sin saber cómo o el por qué se enamoró de un peli-rojo ¿Qué pasara en este tiempo? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron, para luego regresar por él? AU/humanizado YAOI…HIATUS¡! MUY PRONTO LO SABRÁN :(
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué tal gente? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este Fanfic se lo dedico con todo mi corazón a mi onii-chan Any Gro. Que gracias a ella pude conocer todo lo que se del yaoi jaja no olvidemos las locuras…! Espero y te guste w ¡ al igual ,para todos sus fans del Rapha x Mikey

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios. **_

_Summer: Mikey es un chico huérfano de 17 años según para él tiene una vida normal. Todo cambia cuando un viejo señor pide hablar con él, diciendo que es su hijo. Ahora tiene que convivir con 3 hermanos, sin saber cómo o el por qué se enamoró de un peli-rojo ¿Qué pasara en este tiempo? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron, para luego regresar por él? AU/humanizado YAOI…  
_  
**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Prólogo

P.O.V DE MIKEY

Desde niño siempre quise tener una familia, siempre he deseado ver las caras sonrientes por mí, pero no entiendo por qué lo malo me pasa a mí.

Según una cuidadora, llegue a este orfanato a los 2 años de edad. Desdé que tengo memoria, yo solo tuve que cuidarme, no necesitaba a nadie más, en ese entonces yo soñaba en busca de felicidad en ese horrible orfanato. Muchos eran mis amigos, pero los trataba como conocidos. En ese lugar me enseñaron de todo: leer, escribir, dibujar, las matemáticas…pero lo que más eh amado es el arte del ninjutsu A los 9 años lo aprendí por un señor quien las daba. El con todo el cariño que tenía a mí, me dio un arma llamada "Nunchaku" con ese objeto, me enseño todo lo que se para defenderme. Ya después el señor se tuvo que ir, por lo que me quede nuevamente solo, púes le tenía un gran cariño.

Después cumplí los 12 y realmente lo sabía usar bien, todavía seguía con la duda del ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Los bravucones que estaban decían que era por lo estúpido que era. Yo me les negué, sabía que era mentira, pero sus comentarios real mente me dañaban.

Ahora, tengo 17 años, no me sorprendo que todavía siga vivo, púes el hecho de creer que nadie vendrá por adoptarme se esfumo cuando solo tenía 14 años, todos quienes estaban cerca se fueron, para dar el gran inicio a otros más abandonados.

Nunca supe si este era mi destino, él tener la duda en mi corazón, él tener que convivir con gente que a cada rato escucho sus lágrimas caer, sus gritos de lamentos como si fueran muertos, sus cortadas en el baño por no ser tan buenos por tener una familia. Pero algo en mi interior deseaba o tenía el presentimiento de que alguien vendría por mí, pero mi mente se negaba al hecho de ser así.

Pero todo cambia cuando este día, si este día, por la noche algo cambiaba en esta rutina vida…


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation fuera mio, cosas raras empezarían a suceder XD….**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
  
Capítulo 1: Llegada inesperada

P.O.V MIKEY

No podía dormir, eso estaba seguro, la lluvia estaba tan fuerte que de seguro esta noche no dormiría. Volteaba por todos lados mi cuerpo en mi cama, a un lado, del otro, boca abajo, boca arriba, Morfeo no quería que yo fuera a dormir, por lo que me quede boca arriba viendo el techo color gris. Mi cuarto era asquerosa mente normal: Color gris las cuatro paredes al igual que el techo, sólo tenía una cama, una silla y un mueble pequeño de noche, dónde puse una vela apagada. Sí se lo preguntan, si, si era este orfanato pobre, sólo tenía una cobija y una almohada vestía con una playera holgada de color naranjado, y un short color verde con un par de tenis viejos que me acaban de dar igual, color verde. El cuarto era pequeño con una buena vista hacia la nada. Mis cuadernos de estudio al igual que las Nunchaku estaban debajo de la cama, bien escondidas pues en este lugar te robaban de todo, eso estaba seguro.

_**Toc Toc**_

Escuche mi puerta, alguien tocaba y no quería recibir ninguna burla o chicas lindas según ellas a "pasar las noches" aunque muchos me decían que las negara, y eso hacía.

-Miguel Ángel ¿estas hay?.-Dijo la bendita señora que había creado este orfanato, mis instintos de hacer una broma me daban la idea de responder "no que va, sólo ando paseando por este cuarto ¿a qué viene la pregunta?" pero de seguro me dejarían a fuera de este lugar…otra vez.

-Pase señorita Isire.- Sabia que debía llamarle señora por el hecho de estar casada y tener dos hijos, pero ella era total mente amargada y si le decías algo te mandaba a fuera a quedarte a dormir o aun peor.

-Joven, necesitó que venga conmigo.- La señora tenia máximo 40 años de edad, su color de cabello era café corto, piel blanca y ojos color cafés claros, se veía como una vieja de más de 50 pero debía respetarla (o si no de nuevo me obligaría a dormir a fuera) 

- ¿Y ahora qué hice?.- conteste preocupado, púes que yo me acordara no había hecho algo malo

-No has hecho nada pero alguien ha venido por ti…-Me sorprendí que me levante rápido buscando los zapatos ¿será verdad? ¿Alguien vino por mí? Me emocione bastante que saque una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Date prisa, no tengo tu tiempo.- me dijo con gran ira, después de ponerme los zapatos me agarro del brazo y nos dirigimos directamente a su oficina.

El camino no era largo, los pasillos eran de color café y las paredes color rojo y las luces brillaban como nunca, se veía como un palacio, pero los cuartos parecían de una cárcel.

Muchos pasaban por ahí, unos jugaban, otros estudiaban, unos jóvenes de mi edad reían y se besaban como nunca, en fin muchas personas en los pasillos.

Cuando llegamos, La oficina era bastante grande, con un escritorio grande cubierto de papeleos, una computadora, lápices, plumas, teléfono y una lámpara y claro un café en la esquila de esta. Las paredes eran color verdes con unas figuras extrañas color amarillas. Muchos muebles con libros, pinturas de personajes y una buena vista hacia el patio donde llovía. Parecía de la realeza, a pesar de que sus habitantes vivan en los peores lugares. Estaban dos sillas que miraban directo al escritorio. En una de ellas se encontraba un señor.

-Miguel Ángel, te presento a tu padre, no adoptivo, si no el verdadero.- ¿Escuche bien? La señorita real mente quería verme feliz pero a la vez triste. El señor se paró y fue directo hacia nosotros. Era de piel blanca, Ojos negros, Cabello café y no se veía muy viejo que digamos…

-Es un placer conocerte, Mikey.- ¿Mikey? No me sorprende, dé seguro las personas hablaron otra vez de mí, pues todos me llamaban así.

-e..eh….-No decía ni una palabra, púes fue inesperado, ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en un orfanato por 15 años, sufriendo para luego ver que tu verdadero padre viniera a recogerte, como si fuera una guardería? Yo me quedaría en shock y a punto de matarlo, si eso es. Pero ahora reinaba mi corazón, y ese órgano pedía abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?.- Me dijo en un tono burlón, sin querer cuando termine de estar en estado de shock, fui hacia él y lo abrase llorando y susurrando:

-papa, té extrañe.- Sentí que sonrió y me abrazo, ese momento lo eh esperado por mucho tiempo, después de todo estaba con él.

Un sonido de la señorita (que ahora la odio y amo a la vez) nos hizo volver en la razón.

-Qué bonito reencuentro, ahora si quiere sacar a su hijo tendrá que firmar ese papeleo e irse de una vez.- Dijo lo más amable posible "según ella", me dejo de abrazar y fue a sentarse al igual que la señorita.- Y tu Miguel Ángel, ve por tus cosas.- Me dio una sonrisa tan…tan…tan rara y horrible que tan rápido posible me fui de ahí? No lo sabía.

Recogí todo, Las libretas, la ropa que me regalaron (que estaba vieja) y mis Nunchaku que fueron escondidas junto con la ropa y cuadernos en una bolsa grande. Salí de mi cuarto y volteé a mirar, tenía bonitos y horribles recuerdos hay, pero aun así lo extrañaría, Cerré la puerta para regresar de nuevo a la oficina de la señora…digo señorita.

Cuando llegue, se estaban dando la mano como si se despidieran, él señor fue hacia mí.

-Ven conmigo, por cierto, me llamo Hamato Yoshi pero me puedes llamar splinter.- Me sonrió.- Vamos a casa.- Eso me relajo.- Conocerás a tus hermanos…-Eso no me relajo, ¿!Tenia hermanos?¡ no sé cómo fue, pero camine con él en silencio hasta llegar a su casa…Estaba nervioso y feliz por estar con mis padres…y a punto de conocer a mis hermanos…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_¿Rewies? ¿Ji tomatazos? ¿Regalos? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Opiniones? ¡Adelanté¡ mañana actualizo! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jackeline762**__: ¡Hola! Te debo lo de actualizar rápido jejeje n.n/ intentare entre semana o fines de semana (? Espero que te siga gustando n.n/  
_  
_**Mica-and-Cami**_: _Aww gracias :3 a mí no me gusta mucho que digamos pero hago el intento de hacer felices a sus fans x3 y gracias por la suerte! _

_**Jackeline762:**_ _Esta bien, donde quieras –Abro brazos como cruz- pero en la cara no D: soy muy guapa como para estropear mi dulce piel (? –hay aja- lo de la madre en esta parte te lo demuestro uwu y poco a poco se formula el amor y la historia, no por nada no quiero que termine tan rápido! Máximo tendrá com capítulos XD depende de mi imaginación y todo no quiero que de un día para el otro ya se casen y tengan hijos jaja, aguanta :33 _

_**Mikemasters Z KAI**_: _Jeje yo hago lo mismo con leo y que bueno que te guste, y gracias, lo de la redacción se me hace un poco difícil, suponiendo que tengo que ser como Mikey e.e aun así intento lo posible para convencer a sus fans nwn_

_**Mikemasters Z KAI**_: _Intento lo posible por hacerlo Largoooo! Pero me mude de casa uwu ahora tengo un cuarto grande, nueva escuela y un elfo que anda mirando mi ventana XDD –da miedo- :c y que bueno que te guste la reacción, haría lo mismo con mi papa Dx pero mata a mis hijos –computadora plz- y eso rompe mi corazón uwu poco a poco la historia resultara fácil para ti! Es como las matemáticas (?_

_**Yaque**_: _Te debo lo de actualizar D: lo siento uwu y poco a poco la historia se te hará fácil __ ¡! Gracias por comentar._

_**Any Gro**__: Hermanota D: -le agarra el pie (?- Que bueno que le guste :DD y obvio que habrá lemon! ¿Qué clase de fanfic no tendría su jugoso lemon? Por qué los tacos no saben vivir sin su limón uwu. –la abraza.- deje de hablar de mi vida Dx eso me pone triste y por poco saco una coca con el nombre de Justin D´: y eso no guta! _

_**Gracias a todas por comentar :DD les agradezco tanto su apoyo y sus criticas n.n intento hacerlo más largo o hacerlas sufrir (?**_

disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios Si fuera mío….El campo estaría lleno de ovejas uwu –nadie entendió XD-

ADVERTENCIA: esto es yaoi (Relación Chico x Chico) Si no te gusta favor de salir de esta página, agradecería bastante si NO dejaras comentarios Negativos, pero si te gusta adelanté, el yaoi es tu vida, el yaoi es tu amor (¿?) 

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Capítulo 2 Conociendo a Mis hermanos, y mi primer amor. 

P.O.V MIKEY

Cuando salimos de ahí, di una última mirada, quienes me conocían se despedían con su propia mano, dando palabras bonitas o bendiciones de las cuidadoras.  
Mi "Padre" abrió su paraguas, y me invito a que entrara junto con él, por suerte era grande. Llegamos a un taxi y entramos, dio su dirección que ni-me-importaba-ni-un-pepino. Vi el paisaje que se daba, todavía tenía dudas ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué regreso? ¿Por qué no lo mate antes de darle una sonrisa? Quise olvidar esas preguntas de mi mente lo que más me importaba era ¿Quiénes eran esos famosos hermanos? ¿Por qué me dejo A MI el guapo y tierno mikey? Bueno, lo de guapo y tierno es broma, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice de pequeño?

Fueron tantos minutos (hasta horas) que estuve pensando en aquello que ni si quiera me di cuenta de que llegamos. Vi y era un callejón era oscuro más tener la noche junto se veía tenebroso, vi a mi padre pagar y con una mirada me digo "sígueme" se veía que no hablaba mucho. Fuimos a una alcantarilla, lo abrió y bajo, por supuesto que no iré haya abajo.

-¿Qué esperas hijo mío?- Repitió esa palabra que me daba orgullo pero a la vez vomito. Lo vi curioso pues ¿Qué tendría que hacer YO en una alcantarilla? Aun así no dije nada y entre con él.

Bajamos y bajamos, este tipo estaba loco, pero era mi supuesto padre cuando llegamos al límite del piso vi y seguía oscuro pero una que otra luz había por ahí. Pude ver que con una mano me indico que lo siguiera y así fue, caminamos más de un metro eso me canso especial mente ese olor.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a mi limite, vi una gran luz blanca ¿me quiere muerto? Hasta creí que vi a mi abuelita que ni conozco, pero poco a poco vi todo, era como una casa eso me impresiono entramos y….era el paraíso

-Bienvenido seas hijo.- me sonrió viendo alegre mente mi cara.

-Gr….Gracias pa…padre.-pude hablar poco pues al parecer la impresión no me dejaba hablar claro y firme (aunque lo lograra, seguiría siendo infantil) .- Ven, Té mostrare a tus hermanos que igual apenas llegaron…

¿Apenas llegaron? Es decir… ¿Qué no fui el único que dejo solo? Bueno eso me hacía sentir bien…supongo yo.

Me llevo a su supuesta cocina, hay vi a tres jóvenes un poco más altos que yo. En ello los tres se levantaron de su silla y me vieron curioso

-Déjame presentarte a tus hermanos…- Dijo y fue directo al….casi chaparro como yo.- Él es tu hermano mayor, Leonardo.- Dijo y lo vi fija mente era un poco más alto que yo, ojos azules muy pero muy claros, eran lindos. Su cabello alborotado lo hacía ver ¿lindo? ¿Tierno? Algo así. Tenía el cuerpo que cualquiera chica quisiera, Y su piel blanca lo declaraba asquerosa mente mi lindo hermano.

-Es un justo conocerte Migel Ángelo.- Su voz era suave. Delicada y relajante, perderé a mi hermano si conoce a una chica.-

-Igual mente, y llámame Mikey… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Lo mire curioso

-Bueno "papa" hablo igual de ti.- Comento haciendo énfasis con sus dedos por la palabra "papa"

-Está bien.- Le di una sonrisa

-Él es tu hermano Donatello, digamos que es igual que tu es menor, pero te lleva por unos meses.- Lo mire y era de ojos azules pero fuertes, su cabello era de color café lo tenía bien peinado aunque tuviera fleco al igual que mi hermano mayor era blanco, cómo la nieve, de seguro si lo toco tendría frio. Se me hizo mi hermano algo tierno es más apoyo a cualquiera chica si quiere salir con él.

-Es un placer conocer a mi hermano.- Dio una sonrisa tímida aun así me agrado su voz tan Confiable y genial.

-Igual para mí.- Di otra sonrisa para mi otro hermano

-Y por último él es tu hermano Raphael, es el mayor, antes de Leonardo.- Dijo mi padre y vi hasta el último puesto, cuándo lo mire sentí….sentí muchas cosas.

En primera sus ojos me hipnotizaron, ojos color jade, cómo un diamante que quisiera robarlo. Cabelló Rojo como el fuego, tan ardiente como su cuerpo. Y su piel tan blanca como Donnie pero de seguro lo tocaba y me sentía relajado, era fuerte su cuerpo lo delataba, no sabía lo que sentía creo que hasta me sonroje y el igual me miraba como yo lo hacía ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

-Etto…Hola ¿Raphael? , me llamo Miguel Ángel, pero me puedes llamar Mikey al igual que mis otros hermanos.- Le di una sonrisa y levante mi mano para que lo pudiera agarrar.

-Em… me da igual.-Volteo la mirada hacia algún lado legos de mi Cara.- Me llamo Raphael pero me puedes llamar Rapha si quieres…-Dijo fría mente ¿Qué abre dicho? Eso real mente me dolió pero aun así lo cambie por una sonrisa deje de sostener mi brazo hacia él y lo baje.

-Está bien, Rapha.- Le volví a sonreír y él se sonrojo.

-Bien hijos míos, como cada quien ya se conoció les enseñare cuales cuartos quieren, y mañana contestare todas sus preguntas.- Dijo sereno y como todo buen niño que soy fui directo arriba, pues señalo ese lugar y con un gran grito dije "Yo pido el más grande" y todos me siguieron

Llegamos a Los cuartos, cada quien eligió el suyo, por desgracia mía, me lleve una mediana, bueno aun así mi padre dijo que nos llevaría comprar LO QUE QUISIERAMOS sonó asombroso, tuve una duda y le pregunte en un susurro.

-¿Y dónde está mama? .- Le pregunte.

-Querido, lo de madre…no tienes…-Sentí en su voz tristeza infinita y con todo aprecio que tengo dije rápida mente.

-Lo siento, no quise….

-No te preocupes, después te diré el por qué no tienes, por ahora da amor a tus hermanos y vive feliz con ellos, es lo que mereces junto con tus hermanos.

-Hai!.-Le dije emocionado y ayude a mis hermanos a pintar un poco, luego las camas que estaban en cada habitación nos había obligado a dormir, y eso hicimos. Nos dio cobijas más que calientitas y antes de dormir, me puse a pensar en el Mayor…No, No es leo es Rapha….Nos mandábamos miradas, una que otra rose, bromas que di para él y para donnie, ya que no podía contra leo.

También vi miradas curiosas de Donnie hacia Leo pero no miradas de odio, amistad no…era más que eso…

Todo lo que apenas hemos hecho juntos me hizo sentir bien…

al fin después de todo me di cuenta que Sentí algo más por rapha…Quizás sea amistad…Quizás…

_**O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**_

_**¿Se estará enamorando Mikey? ¿Rapha por qué se comportó así? ¿Donnie por que miraba tan curioso a leo? ¿Por qué no tienen madre? ¿EL abandono fue por su bien o por su mal? ¿Dejare de decir preguntas estúpidas? ¿Hablo como comercial largo? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el increíble mundo de Gumball ! ….**_

_**Lo siento…¡Todo esto y mucho más en El siguiente capitulo **____** !**_

_**¿Rewies? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Dinero? ¿Un cuchillo para matar a mi hermano mayor? ¿mangas yaoi? ¿Criticas? ¿Opiniones? ¡Adelanté! Cualquier comentario será respondido! .-no se pasen por las tareas e.e- **_


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: ¡HOLO! xDDD ¿me extrañaron? Digan lindura o los mato :C, lo siento por mi ausencia ;o; me duele mucho la cabeza por el repentino cambio de casa y escuela :c y encima de todo esto es tan doloro….tan lindo que quien te gusta te ignore con todo y su corazón 3 _

_Pero bueh~ por eso desactive casi todas mis redes sociales, excepto este ahora voy para twitter /._./ _

_En fin espero les guste :DD y si no pues se matan :c espero actualizar mañana (domingo) por que en la semana…no podre… _

_Y si fuera poco ¡Sigue vivo Pelea de amor! Solo prometo poner dos capítulos,si me da tiempo claro :P _

_**Lady Nightmare thmda**_: _Bienvenida a mi fanfic tan aburrido y siempre pasa de flojo por eso no avanza (¿?) ñe~ tu solo mándalo y llamas a un pollero pa´ que me ayude a salir del país XDDD jaja y que bueno que te guste n.n_

_**Sara Mury 11**_: _shhhh! Es nuestro secreto XD mikey no lo sabe (¿?) (Mikey: o.O?) y que bueno que te guste :3 . Besos gays de Lorena x3_

_**Pizza lover 86**_: _Siii OwO es un secreto (¿?) (mikey: o.O?) xD bienvenida :o_

_**Summer: Mikey es un chico huérfano de 17 años según para él tiene una vida normal. Todo cambia cuando un viejo señor pide hablar con él, diciendo que es su hijo. Ahora tiene que convivir con 3 hermanos, sin saber cómo o el por qué se enamoró de un peli-rojo ¿Qué pasara en este tiempo? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron, para luego regresar por él? AU/humanizado YAOI…**_

disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios.

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dormir y descansar...

...Era lo que quería, pero no todo se puede desear.

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta Mikey! .- Exclamo el oji-azul, intentando levantar a su hermano.- ¡!Mikey¡! .-Grito desesperado dando en el blanco, haciendo caer a su hermano menor de la suave y cómoda cama

-¿eh? ¿Gatos voladores? .- comento rápido el menor, volteando por todos lados para saber quién era el creador de no dejarlo dormir .- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- miro a su hermano mayor, enojado por no dejarlo dormir.

-Lo siento mikey, pero Yoshi...

-Llámalo papa

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que le llames papá.- Dijo mikey sonriendo.-

-está bien.- suspiro leo, le costaba mucho decir esa palabra.- Bueno, nuestro "papá" quiere que vallamos de compras, es decir vamos al centro comercial.- Dijo por fin, viendo la cara de alegría y entusiasmo en la mirada de Mikey.

-¡Suena asombroso! .- Exclamo para levantarse y sacar ropa de su grande pero vieja bolsa.- em...te molestaría irte mientras me cambio?

-¿eh? Ah , claro.- Dijo leo mirando aquella bolsa ¿tan mal estaba ese orfanato donde enviaron a Mikey? .- bien, nos vemos en el desayuno, Rapha y Donnie hacen el desayuno...

-Claro.- Dijo mikey restando sin importar lo que dijo, excepto lo de Rapha. Se le hacía dulce y lindo lo de Rapha, aunque segura mente lo obligaron.-

Salió Leo directo a la cocina, mientras mikey se puso otra ropa vieja, que era conjunto de: Playera naranja sin mangas, un chaleco color verde y sus pantalones con conjunto al igual que el chaleco, parecía militar nada más que lo usaba por diversión.

Arreglo su cabello Rubio, quien por intentos le dio flojera y decidió dejarlo como estaba, Caminó directo a la cocina, no antes de arreglar su cama y cerrar su puerta. Cuando llego vio a leo y donnie...no muy juntos pero hablando de un tema interesante...para ellos.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, vio un plato que se veía jugoso y rico, era de Raphael, quien lo dejo para su querido hermano menor.

-Ten, come todo.- Dijo fría mente con un gran tono de enojo, aunque mikey lo vio como algo normal

.-Gracias.- Dio una sonrisa, viendo la cara de su hermano, quien estaba completa mente rojo.

-Tsk, no hay por qué.- Dijo para agarrar otro plato y poner su desayuno y sentarse a un lado del rubio.

Comieron en silencio los cuatro, vieron a su padre quien le daba todo el dinero a leo, también 4 tarjetas, para que compraran lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no gasten todo, porque les había dicho que si gastaban todo, ya no daría él nada, por eso dio dinero extra a leo, para la ropa de todos.

Después de eso, los cuatro fueron directo al centro.

-Bien, tomen.- Dijo Leonardo, quién le dio a cada uno su tarjeta de crédito.- Nos veremos aquí a las 6:00 en punto, ni un minuto más ni menos.-

-Dios, parecemos niñas.- Dijo el peli rojo quien sentía esa sensación al tener su tarjeta de crédito.-

-Jajá en eso tienes razón.- El rubio dijo sonriendo por lo que comento su hermano.-

-Bueno si cada quien quiere ir por un camino, está bien si quieren ir acompañados supongo que bien.- Dijo leo para dirigirse a la izquierda por ropa.- Oh se me olvido..- regreso para dar el dinero extra a sus hermanos.- como dijo papá para ropa.- Dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue caminando nueva mente a la izquierda..-

-!¡Oye¡!.- Grito donnie, viendo a su hermano que igual lo miraba.- ¿p-puedo i-ir contigo?.- Estaba nervioso y sonrojado teniendo miedo a la respuesta.-

-Está bien.- Dijo sereno Leonardo, para después siendo seguido por el castaño

Y así desaparecieron los dos juntos, dejando a los otros dos hermanos solos hay.

-Em...Rapha...¿quieres ir a ver los video juegos?.- Mikey vio a rapha con un gran entusiasmo invitándolo a ir hacia aquel lugar.-

-Si no hay de otra...está bien...-Dijo mirando a su hermano, para luego caminar hacia la derecha perdiéndose en busca de ese lugar.

_**P.O.V DE MIKEY **_

_Me sentía nervioso al estar con él, no sabía el por qué, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de mi felicidad, vídeo juegos. Tenía dos compañeros en el orfanato que tenía esos lujosos juegos ¿cómo tenían esos juguetes? eso yo no lo sabía. Llegamos y fuimos a comprar algunos con las tarjetas, después caminamos a comprar ropa. Nunca me gusto hacer eso, y menos con Raphael, pero al ver la ropa me sentía completa mente como una niña._

_-¡!Mira esa ropa!¡ .- Dije para luego ir corriendo hacia el estante de ropa nueva.- Me comprare ese!.-_

_-Primero fíjate si es de tu talla.- Comento mi hermano _

_Mirando el lugar para ver si tenía algo que le gustara.-_

_-Aww eso no es gusto! Pero bueno, si lo dice raphita, es porque es verdad.- dije en burla mirando a mi hermano que estaba con un lindo y leve sonrojo. Fui a un vestidor y me cambie de ropa, todavía seguía con la duda ¿que siento por Raphael? aunque siempre pensé que era Hermandad o amistad. Me lo puse y quedo excelente en mí, me lo quite y me puse el que tenía_ para luego ir y _comprarlo, al igual que con otra ropa junto con rapha quien también se cambiaba de ropa para ver si le quedaba._

_En eso tardamos dos horas, para salir con dos bolsas por cada lado de nosotros, Después pasamos a comprar: celulares, computadoras, consolas para los video juegos, poster de nuestros anime favoritos, sabanas etc. Terminamos 3 horas para luego descansar en unas bancas que había cerca de una tienda que fuimos, nos sentamos y hablamos un poco._

_-¿Quieres ir por un helado?.- dijo Raphael mirándome _

_-¡! Claro!¡ .- Acepte la invitación _

_-está bien, tú pagas.- Dijo rápido para caminar al puesto de helados que había hay.-_

_-Ja, claro...-Dije, para pensarlo bien y luego recordé- ¡!Hey¡! el quien lo dijo ,invita! .- Me levante y corrí hacia donde estaba el de los helados.-_

_Por desgracia, tuve que pagar yo, caminamos un poco para comer los helados. En echo, Raphael vio a una chica, quien igual lo miraba a él._

_-¿! Rapha?¡ ¿!qué haces aquí?¡ .- dijo la chica, era rubia, ojos claros color azules, piel blanca y baja estatura, era linda la chica._

_-¿tú que haces aquí? se supone que estas en el orfanato...-dijo rapha mirándola cuando ella se acercó a nosotros.-_

_-¡!JA!¡ por "accidente" pude escapar.- Dio una sonrisa.- _

_-Espero que no tengas problemas...-suspiro aburrido mi hermano mayor.-_

_-Da igual, ¿quién es él?.- Me miro, señalando hacia mí._

_-¿el? es mi hermano, se llama mikey._

_-Mucho gusto mikey, soy Monalisa, futura cuñada tuya.- Comento con un tono burlón, ¿cómo que cuñada? sentí algo raro en mi corazón al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Raphael._

_-¡¿Eh!? .- Dije con un tono inusual _

_-¿Qué cosas dices Monalisa? es broma mikey, solo ella y yo estábamos saliendo, pero terminamos...-dijo rapha un poco enojado por la mala broma de ella.-_

_-Ya, pues, no te enojes, sabes que regresaría por ti.- En su tono sentí que...¿quería tenerlo de vuelta? ¿le estaba coqueteando? por el lado bueno del mío, me daba igual, púes era su hermano, no podría yo hacer nada por esa __**bruja maldita**__...por el lado malo, sentía ganas de gritarle ¿el por qué? no lo sé, siento muchas cosas al pensar en rapha y ella..._

_No sé cómo ocurrió, pero de la nada, por accidente mío le tire mi helado en su camisa negra.-_

_-¿! Que te pasa idiota?¡.- Me grito mirando su camisa cubierta de sabor a vainilla.-_

_-!No le hables así a mi hermano¡.- ¿Me defendió? o eso creí, pues su tono se sintió enojado y a punto de explotar_

_-Argg .- Era lo único que dijo ella, para luego irse de donde estábamos._

_-Ya es tarde, son las 5:50,nos regañara leo.-Comento rápido para caminar más deprisa.- ¿vienes?.- comento nueva mente, pues no podía mover mis piernas, sentía felicidad, tristeza por si fuera poco ¿celos? Lo dudo. _

_-ok...-dijo sin más para caminar junto a él._

_Largos minutos eran, o eso era para mí. El silencio reino entre los dos, ninguna palabra lucho contra ese reinado, sólo quería con ese tiempo poder reflexionar, pero no podía y mi boca soltó una simple palabra con sumo timidez ante él._

_-gracias.- No pude evitar estar tímido contra mi hermano mayor.-_

_-No hay problema, ella te grito solo por un accidente, eso no fue justo ¿no?.- Me miro dando una buena razón para subir mi auto-estima.- No te preocupes..._

_-Aun así gracias...rapha...- Le dije por última vez, parando de caminar junto a él, ya estábamos en la zona donde nos veríamos los cuatro_

_En un abrir de cerrar los ojos, le di un beso suave y delicado en su mejilla, terminado con la distancia para luego voltear la mirada en busca de mis otros dos hermanos._

_El no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando hacia el norte, tan pensativo estaba, llegaron los otros dos con caras rojas, evitando mirarse al igual como yo y rapha._

_-¿qué les pasa chicos? .- Los mire con bura ante ellos._

_-Na...nada...-dijo leo con nerviosismo.- lamento tardarnos...¿no-nos vamos? .- dijo dando el primer paso para luego seguirlo a la casa, pues él era el único que sabia _

_No supe que ocurrió entre leo y donnie pero le iba sacar la sopa a Don, al igual que él iba hacer lo mismo que yo._

_Fue un día...raro...por así decirlo...Ahora ya no puedo pensar en nada, solo rapha y su defensa ante mi_

_Lo único que se, es que esa chica, no me trae buena voluntad, aunque me cueste, tratare de no matarla, si no se acerca tanto a rapha..._

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_¿Rewies? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Dinero? ¿Un cuchillo para matar a mi hermano mayor? ¿mangas yaoi? ¿Criticas? ¿Opiniones? ¡Adelanté! Cualquier comentario será respondido! .-no se pasen por las tareas e.e- _

_/._./ GRACIAS POR LEER! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lady Nightmare thmda**_: ¡Gracias y bienvenida XD ¡

_**Pizza lover 86**_: Lo siento por no actualizar rápido, intentare todo lo posible. Igual no me cae bien, pero si lo quieren los productores, pues ni modos. En este capítulo te entenderás de todo.

_**Bad Girl**_: lo siento Dx Ando más en la pareja principal que en la secundaria XD . Yo me imagino a los tres con los ojos azules jeje como en la serie (? –o al menos que me esté quedando siega- Igual gracias por leer y por los fav! Me sirven de gran ayuda n.n

_**Trinidaddelcaos**_: Sera un placer molestar a la chica :D jaja igual no me agrada, y que bueno que te guste la pareja ^^U ¡! Gracias por comentar y eres bienvenida!

_**Joy Botones**_: No juzgues a su libro por su portada(? Al menos que sea uno de sexualidad ._. En fin, gracias por comentar y apenas empiezo a escribir yaoi y todo aquello, lo de escribir estoy desarrollando mi vocabulario uwu en fin, gracias por dar una oportunidad al mugroso pero sensual fanfic! PD: No es necesario, para eso existe sobornas a mis amigas (¿?) no des todo lo que dije jaja

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios.**_

_**Leer no da cáncer en los ojos~ **_

_**O. .O.O.O..O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O..O.O.O**_

_**¿Verdades?**_

Toda la Familia "Hamato" seguía en sus camas. Cada uno con una tranquilidad por dormir en un buen estado...no todos duermen...

El hermano mayor, estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, pensando en lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial.

_**"Flashback" **_

_Leonardo y Donatello seguían caminando, ya habían comprado muchas cosas por ejemplo: Aparatos electrónicos, ropa, Figuras de acción (por parte de leo), juegos de química (donnie) entre otras. Iban por una hamburguesa cuando una pregunta de leo vino hacia donnie..._

_"etto...donnie... ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?" Comento el mayor quien miraba a su hermano._

_"¿eh?,ah claro..." se puso nervioso, para luego mirar al otro lado._

_"hm..." comento pensando el mayor._

_"W-que ocurre?" pregunto_

_"¿no es obvio?, estoy pensando en algo sobre ayer..." dijo el peli-negro. "Mikey me dijo, que me mirabas tanto ¿tenía algo malo ayer?" dudo para guiarse hacia una de las bancas._

_"Me las pagaras mikey..." susurro donnie, para ver que su hermano se fue a sentar, seguido por él." Etto...no me mal entiendas..." Cuando llego, se sentó a un lado de leo, para mirarlo con un leve sonrojo._

_"entonces...desde que me viste...¿me odias?" Se entristeció el mayor._

_"!¡C-Claro que no!¡" Exclamo asustándose por la cara de leo, sintiendo que iba a llorar..._

_"¿entonces?" Se levantó rápido para irse a la dirección contraria de donde se irían._

_"etto...yo...la...verdad...yo ¡AH!" Exclamo donnie quien se había resbalado con helado derretido en el piso, le dio igual si estaría sucio o no, si se lastima o tal vez no._

_Lo que le impacto, fue que su primer beso..._

_...Lo tuvo con su hermano mayor..._

_Con tan solo pensar en su hermano, se sonrojaba. Ahora que tocaba esos labios quien se veía fríos y carnosos, sentía demasiadas cosas..._

_Por la parte de Leonardo, se quedó en shock ,pues además de su primer beso, siempre o en lo oculto de su personalidad creyó que tendría un beso romántico, pero en este caso no lo era...Pero podría decir que los labios de Donnie...sabían rico, se sentía tranquilo por lo suaves que son._

_Termino el viaje, termino el beso, ahora los dos jóvenes no se veían no sabían cómo ni por qué pero de repente estaban abrazados, como si fueran pareja._

_"se...será mejor...que vallamos al lugar donde...tendríamos que vernos..." miro para el otro lado el joven peli-negro, que intento quitar esos nervios para su hermano._

_"claro..." fue lo único que dijo Donnie al separarse de su hermano e ir a donde tendrían que estar..."¿vienes?" _

_"¿ah?, si..." camino con su hermano hasta llegar al punto._

_Nadie dijo nada, no comentaron, pero no entendían el por qué se sentían felices..._

_**Fin del flash back **_

De repente, Leonardo sintió que alguien, además de él estaba hay. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, hay estaba su padre viéndolo interesado

-¿Que tienes hijo mío ?.- Aunque odiara por cómo le decía, sentía amor familiar en su corazón.

-nada, todo va bien...-Dio una sonrisa, para luego intentar cambiar de conversación.- oye... ¿por qué nos dejaste?.- preguntó.

-Bueno hijo...veras...-Comento el padre, para cambiar su tono de voz a una seria.- No lo hice porque quise, en realidad ustedes no son mis verdaderos hijos...

Se sorprendió Leonardo, para ver que su padre estaba igual que el sentado cada uno viéndose del otro.

-_**Sé que tienes dudas...mira, Antes, vivía en un apartamento**_.-Dio una pausa para seguir hablando.- _**en una noche, camine por las calles, venia del trabajo que tenía cuando de pronto escuche chillidos de niños...Creí que era parte de mi imaginación pues no había dormido por 4 días para el proyecto de mi trabajo. Para entonces, me quede un rato viendo a todos los lados, cuando cerca de los 2 minutos, se escuchó nueva mente ese sonido. Mis oídos no me engañaban, estaba una caja cerca del basurero. Al principio pensé que era un animalito por lo que quise ver que era, para ver si podía ayudar. Pero en realidad era otra cosa...**_

_**Eran tus tres hermanos y tú, se veían adorables, cada uno por lo que ahora es. Los recogí y me los lleve, no sé quién es tu madre ni tu padre, pero había una nota que decía "Para ser feliz a la persona que este infeliz" y en eso me di cuenta que eran una bendición. Estaban recién nacidos, o eso parecía.**_

_**Los trate con un gran cariño de padre, yo quería ser uno, pero mi esposa murió cuando iba nacer la nena, por desgracia Mi hija murió, me lo dijeron los doctores, pero yo tengo la esperanza de que sigue viva, aunque sea en mi imaginación...**_

_**A sus dos años, no pude tener a los cuatro, donde vivía, habían puesto una regla de "no traer niños" y en una cafetería, cuando fui a comprar algo de beber para mí, escuche que dos señores necesitaban a 4 niños, tenían que matarlos enseguida, no dijeron el por qué, pero no se quien fue, me delato y en la siguiente mañana, iban a ver si era cierto.**_

_**Corrí del lujar, y pase sin dormir en busca de un orfanato. Por mi mala suerte, no encontré ninguno para que ustedes se quedara juntos, en dos horas hay estaba yo: En cada orfanato con cada uno de tus hermanos. Llegó el momento en el que fue el último, lloré por los golpes que me**_ _**dieron al siguiente día. busque algún lugar donde nadie viera donde estoy, les dije a cada una de las directoras, que no digieran nada sobre ustedes, que nadie de los que este adentro diga nada, tuve que pagar demasiado para que aceptaran pero todo lo que sea para mis hijos...**_

_**Desde entonces vivo aquí nadie o por lo visto sabe sobre mí, a ustedes, les cambie el nombre, en la hoja decía los verdaderos, pero la rompí, para que nadie se dé cuenta de nada.**_

_**Lo hice por amor, no porque no los quiera"**_.- Comento por último el padre, ya parado y firme se fue a la puerta mirando por última vez a su hijo.- Ve a descansar hijo mío, mañana hablamos o le comentas a tus hermanos...-por último, se fue...

El mayor se quedó en shock, imaginando la triste historia de su padre. No se dio cuenta que alguien escucho esto, y era mikey con un vaso de leche, con pasos lentos se fue a su cuarto

No quería hablar sobre lo que escucho...Pero una sonrisa estúpida estaba en cara

"es un placer tener esta familia" comento para terminar el vaso de leche, y quedarse dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O..OO.O.O**_

_**N/A: ¡perdón! No pude actualizar por tareas, trabajos, menos horas, tuve que cambiar de salón a casi después de la segunda semana…en fin, cosas de la vida.  
En este fin de semana, puede que ponga dos o tres chapter´s nada más en este. Mientras que en "Pelea de Amor" supongo que lo terminare [son solo cuatro capítulos, intentaré poner lemon]  
Por ahora, con este asqueroso escrito! En realidad me gusto un poco lo que escribí, pero me falto emoción o imaginación lo que dijo Papa~ quiero decir Splinter (? .  
Entre semana no poder seguir fanfic´s así que lo siento. **_


End file.
